Outcats
by Aruszka
Summary: Czy wyobrażałeś kiedyś sobie jak to jest uciekać przed światem? Swoim magicznym światem, któremu jesteś tak bardzo oddany? Być tym złym, którego nikt nie chce oglądać? Jeśli nie, to według Draco musisz być naprawdę wielkim szczęściarzem. Ciągłe wędrówki i tułaczki męczą człowieka. Wszystko się jeszcze bardziej komplikuje, kiedy pewien bliznowaty dureń proponuje wspólne mieszkanie.
1. Chapter 1

Outcats

Nazwa Outcats pochodzi od słowa outcasts czyli wygnańców. Zmieniłam nazwę na outCATS, ponieważ wydawało mi się fajnym nawiązaniem do kotów Harry'ego.

Cichy trzask przy aportacji sprowadził Dracona na ziemię. Rozejrzał się z ociąganiem w około sprawdzając, czy aby przypadkiem nikt nie zauważył jak nagle pojawił się na środku drogi. Jednak w uliczce na której wylądował nie było żywej duszy, tylko śmierdzące śmietniki i martwy gołąb na chodniku. Draco zmarszczył z obrzydzenia nos. Strzepał niewidoczny pyłek ze swojej sportowej bluzy i wyjął z kieszeni mały przedmiot. Zaklęciem powiększył walizkę, którą trzymał na dłoni do normalnych rozmiarów i biorąc ją za rączkę oddalił się w kierunku stacji metra. Chciał chociaż z pozory przypominać zagubionego turystę, który jest tak zadumany w sobie, że nie poprosi o pomoc żadną napotkaną osobę. Jednak udawanie zagubionego nie było potrzebne, bowiem świetnie orientował się w mieście, w którym się znalazł. I chociaż rzadko bywał po tej „innej" (jak zwykł mawiać na niemagiczną stronę) Londynu, świetnie się w niej orientował.

Kiedy doszedł do stacji metra, położył walizkę obok swoich nóg i zaczął przyglądać się rozkładowi. Ile to już lat? 3? Tak, trzy lata ciągłego ukrywania się przed magicznym światem. Musiał sprawić sobie nową różdżkę, gdyż ta stara mogłaby być z łatwością znaleziona przez tych tępych aurorów przed którymi młody Malfoy musiał się ukrywać. Teraz bezpiecznie zajmuje miejsce w jego wysokim, masywnym bucie i nogawce spodni, dotykając przy tym jego nogi. Ten dotyk wpływał na niego kojąco, i Draco nie czuł się wtedy taki bezbronny.

Można pomyśleć, że po wojnie z Voldemortem wszystko stanie się lepsze, a jego życie będzie wyłącznie szło z góry w dół. Jak bardzo się mylił! Nowy minister magii zarządził, że trzeba wyplewić (jak sam określił w Proroku Codziennym) wszystkich byłych śmierciożerców i czarodziejów, którzy mieli minimalną styczność z Tomem Riddlem.

Draco westchnął głęboko, nie zrozumiawszy nic z planu podziemnego metra. Co jak co, ale pewnych mugolskich rzeczy nie potrafił zaakceptować.

Przez ostatnie trzy lata podróżował po świecie starając się jak najbardziej unikać kontaktu ze światem magicznym, chociaż całe jego serce i dusza ciągnęło go na „tamtą stronę". Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy był tu w Londynie, blisko Expresu Hogwart, ulicy Pokątnej, swojego byłego domu. Matka i ojciec zginęli, po jakimś miesiącu od ostrego zarządzenia nowego ministra magii, Alberta Flickermana. Teraz samotny jak nigdy Draco skierował się do pierwszego metra, które podjechało, ciekaw gdzie wysiądzie. O ile się nie mylił, było około godziny trzeciej trzydzieści, słońce ledwo wstawało, więc całe metro miał praktycznie dla siebie. Nie licząc dwóch śpiących żuli, od których wydzielał się nieprzyjemny zapach. Draco postanowił usiąść jak najdalej od tych dwóch zaśmierdłych mężczyzn, kładąc wygodnie walizkę między swoje nogi.

Kiedy usłyszał znajomą nazwę stacji, pośpiesznie wysiadł. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, poirytowany zmniejszył walizkę i wsadził ją do kieszeni bluzy, nawet nie interesując się tym, że stacja powoli zapełniała się ludźmi. Wyszedł po schodach na powierzchnię i odetchnął, świeżym powietrzem, wdychając zapach znajomego miasta. Szedł w kierunku centrum, mając nikłą nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś przyzwoity bar w którym mógłby zjeść naprędce śniadanie.

Jak zabawny potrafi być świat. W Melbourne, w Australii gdzie wcześniej się ukrywał, bowiem mieszkaniem nie można było tego nazwać, byłaby teraz godzina 20.30. Coś niesamowitego, pomyślał Draco patrząc na wschodzące słońce uśmiechając się do siebie lekko. Może przez to, że prawie każdego miesiąca był w innym państwie, w innym mieście, przybierając różne imiona i nazwiska się trochę rozczulił? Potrafił dostrzec w każdej budowli i szczególe coś pięknego, coś na co nikt inny nie zwróciłby wcześniej uwagi.

Powolnym krokiem skierował się do centrum, by tam poszukać hotelu na jakiś nocleg i mlecznego baru, w którym mógłby zjeść śniadanie. Mugolom można zarzucić wiele, ale nikt, kto nie spróbował wcześniej mlecznych koktajli nie powinien ich krytykować. To bóstwo dawało siły Draco na kolejny dzień ukrywania się przed aurorami.

Chociaż prawie wszyscy współcześni aurorzy to banda Flicermańskich debili, Draco musiał być czujny. Zdawały się być pewne perełki i przez swoje zapomnienie, czasami zostawał zauważony przez czarodziejskie władze i musiał szybko aportować się do pobliskich miejsc. Zauważywszy jeden z droższych hoteli, Draco pośpiesznie powiększył swoją walizkę, uprzednio sprawdzając czy nie ma świadków. Skierował się leniwym krokiem do recepcji.

Skąd Draco bierze pieniądze na wszystkie dość kosztowne hotele oraz wygody jakimi się zawsze otaczał? Decyzja nie była prosta, ale musiał sprzedać Malfoy Manor zanim jeszcze aurorzy dopisali go do listy „poszukiwanych". Zdobyte galeony razem z resztą majątku wymienił na mugolskie funty, które w danych krajach wymieniał na odpowiednią walutę. Zaradny dziedzic Malfoyów swoimi zdolnościami i wewnętrznym urokiem osobistym założył konto w banku, które miało wysokie oprocentowanie. Także, na dzień dzisiejszy nie musiał pracować, co było chyba jedną z nielicznych zalet uciekania.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się uprzejmie, wklejając na usta sztuczny uśmiech, którym zawsze obdarowywał mugolki.

-Dzień dobry, w czym mogę panu służyć?- młoda, na oko dziewiętnastoletnia dziewczyna uśmiechała się miło i nazbyt szeroko. Draco westchnął w duchu. Czyżby kolejna, nie potrafiąca mu się oprzeć kobieta?

-Potrzebuję jednoosobowego pokoju. Na dobę.- Draco wyciągnął szybko kartę kredytową z portfela, mając nadzieję, że jeśli przyśpieszy wszystkie czynności, będzie mógł wcześniej pójść się położyć. Był bardzo zmęczony ostatnią podróżą, jednak recepcjonistka ani śniła mu ulżyć w cierpieniach guzdrząc się niemiłosiernie.

-Jakiś określony numerek?- zapytała niby to przypadkiem oblizując językiem dolną wargę. Malfoy zmarszczył czoło i ręką pomasował swoje skronie w geście rezygnacji.

-Na najwyższym piętrze.- odpowiedział niemrawo.

-Proszę uprzejmie, pokój 369.- podała mu kluczyk ręką muskając jego dłoń. Szybko złapał metalowy przedmiot dziękując w myślach bogu. Kiwnął głową i szybko ruszył w kierunku windy.-W razie czego się stąd nie ruszam!- zawołała za nim, ale Draco już jej nie słuchał. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, wyraźnie wyczerpany. Gdyby któryś z aurorów przypadkiem znalazłby się w tym właśnie hotelu, nie walczyłby, tylko od razu oddałby się do Azkabanu. Kiedy wreszcie winda stanęła na jego 5 piętrze, ślamazarnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi 369, który stał na końcu korytarza. Nawet nie kłopocząc się z rozpakowaniem walizek zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i opadł na łóżku od razu zasypiając.

Obudził się i od razu spojrzał na zegarek stojący na komodzie. 10.30. Czyli odpowiednia pora na konsumpcje śniadania. Podniósł się z łóżka i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ma na sobie pełne ubranie oraz buty. Te szybko ściągnął i rozprostował palce, wyjmując różdżkę i kładąc ją na szafkę nocną blisko łóżka. Podszedł do łazienki i powoli zaczął ściągać z siebie brudne ubrania. Wszedł pod prysznic i szybko umył się w zimnej wodzie, który na dobre rozbudziła jego zmysły. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił by zimna strużka wody spływała po jego blond włosach i całej twarzy. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł i okrył się ręcznikiem.

Zaklęciem rozpakował wszystkie swoje 6 walizek, które wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy. Wybrał ciemnozieloną koszulkę z półdługim rękawem i z kilkoma guzikami oraz czarne spodnie idealnie opinające jego zgrabne nogi oraz tyłek. Zapinając guziki postanowił nie ubierać swoich standardowych czarnych, skórzanych butów, które nieodłącznie towarzyszyły mu w każdej podróży, tylko te, które mugole pospolicie nazywali trampkami.

Kiedy skończył układać fryzurę w wymarzony nieład i uprzednio sprawdziwszy, że wygląda jak grecki pół-bóg wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Nie chciał jeść w hotelowej restauracji śniadania, bowiem to zawsze przypominało mu o tym, że nie ma domu w którym mógłby zjeść śniadanie z rodziną. Westchnął głęboko i szybko przebiegł przez recepcje, by czasem nie napotkać tej natrętnej, chętnej do wszystkiego recepcjonistki.

Po śniadaniu złożonego z kilku mlecznych koktajli Draco postanowił zwiedzić jak najwięcej Londynu, by powspominać czasy w których był jeszcze szczęśliwym dzieciakiem. Kiedy znów studiował rozkład, tym razem londyńskich autobusów usłyszał głośne i pełne pragnienia „oh" grupki dziewczyn. Pewny, że to na jego widok odwrócił się do dziewczyn uśmiechając się z tą typową pewnością siebie. Jednak gdy zauważył, że trójka szesnastoletnich dziewczyn nie wpatrywały się w niego, tylko w jakiś wielki bilbord na jednym z wielkich wieżowców, poczuł lekkie zażenowanie.

Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku co one, chcący dostrzec to co przykuło ich uwagę. Bilbord był najzwyklejszy w świecie. Przestawiał pół nagiego chłopaka ubranego w parę dżinsów, z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie. Obok tego było jakieś dziwne logo i napisy, których z tej odległości Draco dojrzeć nie mógł. Nie wiedział skąd, ale twarz modela była aż nadto znajoma, a gdy spojrzał na jego odsłonięte czoło, już wiedział.

-Potter?! Do jasnej cholery, to ty?!- wykrzyczał sam do siebie zwracając uwagę trzech dziewczyn, które przestały wzdychać do bilbordu.

-Oh! Znasz go?- zapytała jedna z nich, gruba, brzydka i pryszczata mugolka.

-Tak.- warknął.- chodziłem z nim do szkoły.- powiedział krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Nastolatki pisnęły uradowane i obtoczyły lekko zszokowanego Draco.- Gdzie on pracuje?

-W C&A!- wykrzyknęła inna, nieco ładniejsza od koleżanki. Ależ Draco, czy ty musisz wszystkich mugoli oceniać na podstawie ich marnego wyglądu?

-Gdzie mają siedzibę?- spytał od niechcenia. W jego głowie już kiełkował się niecny plan wypytania Pottera.

-W centrum, można dojechać tam czwórką, ale nie wpuszczają gdy nie ma się umówionej wizyty. Próbowałyśmy.

-Pewnie nie dostatecznie się starałyście.- młody Malfoy szybko się oddalił nie chcąc rzucić na te dziwne nastolatki jakiegoś uroku. Niemożliwie go wkurzyły. Wsiadł do „czwórki" na którą musiał czekać aż sześć minut. Wysiadł na przystanku, który był najbliżej budynku z bilbordem i tym wielkim owalnym logiem. Pośpiesznym krokiem wszedł do bogatego budynku, w którym królował jego ulubiony kolor- zieleń.

-Dzień dobry pani.- powiedział uprzejmie do starszej kobiety siedzącej przy biurku. Uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, aż staruszka oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem.

-W czymś mogę pomóc kochaneczku?- zapytała, nie chcąc patrzyć w przeszywające spojrzenie blondyna.

-Gdyby była pani tak uprzejma podać mi adres zamieszkania mojego kolegi, Harry'ego Pottera.- Draco w ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymał się od powiedzenia „bliznowatego". – Przeprowadziłem się do Londynu w tamtym tygodniu i chciałem mu zrobić niespodziankę. Znaliśmy się już w szkole, ale nasze drogi się rozeszły, a Harry to naprawdę niesamowity kolega.- ta! Akurat! Już miał parsknąć śmiechem, ale wtedy jego plan spaliłby na panewce. Starsza kobieta wreszcie podniosła wzrok i miała już coś powiedzieć, ale Draco się odezwał:

-Widziałem ten wielki bilbord na budynku. Strasznie się ucieszyłem, że Harry spełnił swoje marzenie o byciu modelem. Od początku szkoły pragnął nim być. Wtedy przyrzekliśmy sobie, że będziemy do końca przyjaciółmi, którzy spełnią swoje marzenia. Ten adres byłby szansą na spotkanie Harry'ego. Bardzo panią proszę.- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, palcami prawej ręki dyskretnie wystukując rytm na blacie. Staruszka zacisnęła swoje usta w cienką linię, wyglądając przy tym prawie tak samo jak McGonagall. Poprawiła swoje okulary w różowej oprawce na sznureczku i westchnęła głośno. Chwilę bazgrała na małej, żółtej, samoprzylepnej karteczce i zerkając na boki przylepiła ją na dłoń Malfoya, która nadal wystukiwała rytm na blacie.

-Nie masz tego ode mnie, jasne?

40 minut i 6 tysięcy sprzecznych myśli później, Draco stał przed drzwiami gustownego, pomalowanego na kremowo domu Harry'ego Pottera. Od przeszło 10 minut wahał się czy zapukać do domu, czy też może wiać do swojego hotelu i zapomnieć o tym, że Potter jest w niemagicznym Londynie.

Jakaś wewnętrzna siła pchała Draco do odnalezienia Bliznowatego i wypytania go o wszystkie rzeczy, jakie dręczyły młodego Malfoya. Czemu Potter zrezygnował ze świata magicznego? Dlaczego zamieszkał tu w Londynie i jako model podbijał serca nastoletnich pryszczatych mugolek? Jednak jakiś głęboko ukryty głosik mówił Draco, że chce się dowiedzieć, czy Harry Potter jest tak kurewsko przystojny naprawdę, czy to może przez jakieś dziwne mugolskie sztuczki tak cholernie bosko wyszedł na tym bilbordzie.

Wreszcie, po kolejnych pięciu minutach zapukał pośpiesznie do domu i po niespełna 30 płytkich oddechach drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Harry Potter we własnej osobie.

-Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco już od dłuższego czasu zauważył, że przestał się interesować kobietami, natomiast jego uwagę coraz częściej przykuwali mężczyźni, dlatego nie miał problemów ze stwierdzeniem, że przez ostatnie trzy lata Potter z dzieciaka przeobraził się w konkretnego faceta, który był tak kurewsko przystojny, że grzechem byłoby używanie jakiś mugolskich sztuczek do poprawienia mu urody na tym nieszczęsnym bilbordzie.

-Malfoy?- powtórzył.- Co ty tu robisz?

-Odwiedzam starego kumpla. Co? Nie wpuścisz mnie?- zapytał swoim pewnym siebie głosem Draco, chowając ukradkiem ręce do kieszeni spodni i nonszalancko opierając się o framugę drzwi.

-Jesteś ścigany przez ministerstwo i ja mam cię wpuścić?

Cholera! O tym Draco zupełnie zapomniał. Przecież to logiczne, że Potter go wyda. Były to świetny pretekst by odegrać się na nim za dokuczanie w szkole. Już miał zachować się zupełnie po swojemu, czyli aportować się z trzaskiem, kiedy Harry chwycił go za ramie i wciągnął do domu.

-Nie wydam cię, dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi co tu robisz.- powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ah ta przewidywalna Gryfońska ciekawość! Draco mógł mu się teraz w spokoju przyjrzeć. Jak zawsze jego włosy były rozwichrzone, w artystycznym nieładzie (do którego tak żarliwie Draco dążył), lekko zasłaniając tą słynną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry był chudy, jego kości policzkowe były widoczne, jego twarz była blada (nie chorobliwie blada, idealna) i nieziemsko przystojna. Na nosie miał swoje okrągłe okulary, które dodawały mu tylko uroku, a na sobie rozciągnięty czerwono-złoty sweter Gryffindoru. Typowe.

-Od kiedy robisz jako model?- zakpił Malfoy.

-Uspokój się, naprawdę nie żartuje z wezwaniem aurorów.- warknął Potter wychodząc z pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali. Draco nie czekając na zaproszenie poszedł za nim, do salonu, który był pomalowany w jasnych kolorach. Meble i skórzana kanapa stojąca na środku pokoju były ciemnobrązowe idealnie kontrastujące z kolorem ścian. W oknach gustowne firanki, a na parapecie jakieś nieznane Draco kwiaty, które kwitły. Na stoliku były talerze, a plazmowy telewizor był włączony. Te wszystkie rzeczy świadczyły tylko o tym, że Harry'emu przerwano w jedzeniu śniadania.

-Jak już się domyśliłeś jestem ścigany. – Draco westchnął i bez zbędnych ceregieli opadł na miękką kanapę. Poklepał dłonią miejsce obok siebie i niepewny Harry przysiadł, odsuwając się jak najdalej od blondyna. Ten westchnął.-Muszę się aportować co jakiś miesiąc, by mnie nie znaleźli, a dzisiaj rano, zupełnie przypadkiem trafiłem do Londynu. Potem zauważyłem twój bilbord, więc chciałem cię znaleźć i wypytać dlaczego zrezygnowałeś z życia w świecie czarodziei?

-Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do życia wśród mugoli.- kłamał. Draco to czuł. Harry zaczął niemrawo dziobać widelcem w jakiejś owocowej sałatce. Nic jednak nie zjadł.

-A tak naprawdę?

-Mam dość bycia Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Postanowiłem się wyprowadzić tutaj. Nie jest tak źle. Nadal mogę używać czarów, tylko muszę być ostrożniejszy. Tutaj jestem zwykłym Harrym.

-Harrym-modelem. –Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać. Potter parsknął śmiechem, nie zaprzestając dziobania widelcem w sałatce.

-Dobra praca, nic nie robię, a dostaję mnóstwo pieniędzy.- odrzekł i z głośnym westchnięciem odłożył miskę na drewniany stolik. Skierował wzrok na telewizor, ale po chwili się odezwał:- Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Mieszkasz sam? Nie chodziłeś czasem z siostrą Wieprz… to znaczy Weasleya?

-Długa historia.- odparł Harry smutnie, odwracając głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, tak, by Draco nie mógł zauważyć spływającej po policzku łzy. Ale zauważył.

-Mieszkam w tym hotelu ze zbereźną recepcjonistką. Wiesz, gdybyś chciał pogadać.- dodał pośpiesznie widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Pottera.

-Myślisz, że w Londynie jest tylko jeden taki hotel?

Draco się zaśmiał. Prawdziwie, szczerze. Od trzech lat się nie śmiał.

-Kiedy wyjeżdżasz z Londynu?- zapytał od niechcenia kładąc nogi na stolik i znajdując wygodną pozycję na kanapie.

-Za jakiś miesiąc, zobaczy się.- Draco westchnął i nie na miejscu zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami.

-Mhm.- odpowiedział Harry, a między nimi zapanowała krępująca cisza.-Zjesz coś?

-Nie, dzięki. Miałem śniadanie.

-Chyba nie wygodnie spać w hotelu.-odrzekł Harry badawczo przyglądając się swojemu gościowi.

-Robię to od trzech lat, można się przyzwyczaić.

Oh jasne, że nie wygodnie ty głupi Gryfonie!, pomyślał kąśliwie Draco. Nie chciał się jednak zwierzać Bliznowatemu zwłaszcza z tak dla niego krępujących spraw.

-Może chcesz?

-Chcę co?- nie za bardzo zrozumiał.

-No wiesz..

-Boże, Potter nie czytam ci w myślach, wysłów się do cholery.- Malfoy powoli tracił panowanie na sobą. Zaczął palcami wskazującymi masując sobie skronie przymykając przy tym oczy. Czuł, że powoli puszczają mu nerwy. Ten cholerny Potter tak na niego działał!

-Mieszkać ze mną?- Kiedy Draco podniósł wzrok, przystojna twarz Harry'ego pokryła się uroczym czerwonym rumieńcem. Zaczął drapać się nerwowo po szyi, przypadkiem pokazując Draco kawałek swojego wystającego obojczyka.

Okej, trzeba uciekać Draco. Harry Potter coś knuje. Pewnie obmyśla plan jak tu sprawić, żeby wydać cię do rąk aurorów.

Może ma z nimi układ? Przecież za czasów szkolnych Potter tylko marzył, by zostać aurorem. Pewnie ta praca to tylko przykrywka, by wyszukiwać naiwnych śmierciożerców, którzy jeszcze przed złapaniem chcą ubić Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Co to to nie Bliznowaty! Draco nie da się tak perfidnie podejść. Skupił swoją uwagę na jednej z ciemnych uliczek i z trzaskiem się aportował. Kiedy wylądował z dala od potencjalnego zagrożenia, zauważył, że jeden z żuli wlepia w niego wzrok.

-Ta-dam!- warknął Malfoy i wpychając ręce do kieszeni spodni odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku wyjścia z uliczki. Mógłby wrócić do hotelu, wziąć wszystkie swoje walizki i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale co jeśli Potter tego oczekuje?

Może aurorzy już na niego czekają? Draco postanowił spędzić resztę dnia na mieście, nie zostając w jednym miejscu dłużej niż 30 minut. Musiał być ostrożny, zwłaszcza, że na jego karku wiszą aurorzy i ten diabelny Bliznowaty Mega Przystojny Gryfon.

Kiedy jego Rolex Submariner wskazywał godzinę 24.15 Draco mający do dziurki w nosie Londynu postanowił wrócić do hotelu, by spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i ulotnić się w jakieś inne miejsce.

Znów musiał tłuc swój arystokratyczny tyłek po metrze, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało. I gdy znów zbereźna recepcjonistka próbowała go poderwać, stracił już całkowicie swój dobry humor. Licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, próbował nie rzucić jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia na tą irytującą mugolkę. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi od pokoju i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na dumnie siedzącą sowę na ramie jego łóżka.

-Co tu robisz?- spytał sowę, która wyciągnęła do niego nóżkę z małym liścikiem. Pogłaskał ją po głowie i gdy ściągnął sznureczek, śnieżnobiała sowa wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Draco rozpakował wiadomość.

_Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, Malfoy. Porozmawiajmy._

_Harry. _

Draco westchnął głęboko i zgniótł papierek w dłoni i wyrzucił go na podłogę. Zaczął mamrotać pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw i zaklęć, które tylko wpadły mu do głowy, rozbijając przy tym szklany wazonik leżący na półce.

-_Reparo_- wymamrotał od niechcenia machając różdżką. Szklane kawałki powędrowały na swoje miejsce, a wazon wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż poprzednio. Draco zaczął ściągać koszulkę i zdejmować spodnie. Wszedł pod prysznic i tym razem skorzystał w gorącej wody, która przyjemnie rozluźniała jego napięte mięśnie. Powoli się uspokajał i zaczął rozmyślać o całym spotkaniu z Potterem.

Draco nie wiedział co ciągnie go do zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. Może fakt, że jest nieco podobny do Draco? Że przy nim nie musi ukrywać swoich magicznych zdolności, ani przybierać obleśnego, mugolskiego nazwiska?

Albo po prostu znów chciał zobaczyć te jego zielone oczy i przystojną twarz. Jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem opierając czoło o zimne kafelki. Woda z prysznica leciała po jego plecach w dół, tworząc mokre ścieżki na jego ciele. I tak musiałby za kilka godzin szukać nowego hotelu. Zakręcając kurek z wodą, podjął już decyzję.

-Odchodzi pan?- mruknęła zbereźna recepcjonistka następnego dnia, na co Draco przytaknął tylko głową.- Gdzie się pan zatrzyma?- spytała jakby to, że Malfoy opuszcza jej hotel było najgorszą z możliwych rzeczy.

-Proszę, kluczyki od pokoju.- warknął nieprzyjemnie podając smutnej dziewczynie klucze.-Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.- odparła z głośnym westchnięciem.

Wychodząc ze złością ściskał małą rączkę jednej z walizek. Zatrzymał się na parkingu, poczuwszy, że na jego głowę spadają kropelki deszczu.

-No pięknie! Jeszcze śnieżycy mi tylko do szczęścia brakuje.- warknął do siebie, podczas gdy deszcz rozpadał się na dobre. Draco skupił się na jednej z ciemnych uliczek blisko domu Harry'ego i tam się aportował. Potem szybko zmniejszył zaklęciem walizkę, włożył ją do kieszeni zielonoczarnej bluzy i szybkim krokiem zmierzał do domu Pottera.

Przytrzymał palec na dzwonku, a drugą ręką zaczął walić w drzwi. Był już całkowicie przemoknięty i zziębnięty. Szczękał zębami, czekając, aż Potter go wybawi. Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Bliznowaty we własnej osobie trzymając jakiegoś sierściucha na rękach. Potter nie miał na sobie koszulki, a jego spodnie nie były nawet zapięte. Trzymały się tylko na kościach biodrowych.

-Brałem prysznic.- powiedział przepraszająco wpuszczając zmokniętego Ślizgona do holu.

-Widzisz, ja też!- odburknął Draco, ściągając ciężką, nasiąkniętą bluzę.

-Rozbierz się, włożę twoje ubrania do suszarki i dam ci jakieś swoje. Potrzymaj Wyświechtkę.- odrzekł Harry wręczając, zdezorientowanemu Draco kota, którego trzymał na ramieniu. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień Potter skierował się do swojej sypialni z zamiarem wzięcia jakiś obciachowych ubrań dla Malfoya. Tymczasem blondyn próbował trzymać jak najdalej Wyświechtkę od swojego mokrego ubioru. Nie chciał mieć tony sierści na tak drogich rzeczach.

Po chwili wrócił Harry niosąc kupkę ciepłych i przede wszystkim suchych ubrań. Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do Draco biorąc od niego Wyświechtkę.

-Łazienka, pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

Malfoy kiwnął głową i wszedł do niebiesko-białej łazienki, która była co najmniej dwa razy większa niż jego hotelowy pokój. Draco gwizdnął z uznaniem i zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Włożył na siebie czyste ubrania, a mokre położył na czymś co wyglądało jak prowizoryczna suszarka do ubrań. W duchu poprzeklinał na Pottera, który chyba z premedytacją dał mu swój wczorajszy sweter z herbem Gryffindoru. To uwłacza mój honor, pomyślał młody Malfoy.

Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole. Harry podał mu kubek z pysznie pachnącą, gorącą herbatą szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi do sera.

-Bawi cię to?- spytał niby obojętnym tonem Draco, wewnątrz cały się gotując. Wziął łyk herbaty, która przyjemnie ogrzała jego język i zmarznięte usta.

-Daj spokój, ślicznie ci w czerwonym. – odpowiedział Harry momentalnie się przy tym rumieniąc oraz głaskając jedną ręką swojego kota.

-Przecież pchlarza Granger nie znosiłeś.

-Wiedziałeś co lubię, a co nie?- spytał zdziwiony Potter unosząc jedną brew do góry. Draco czuł jak oblewa się delikatnym rumieńcem. Oczywiście, że wiedział! Harry był jedyną interesującą postacią w szkole.

-Tego kocura raczej nikt nie lubił, oprócz szlamy Granger. – mruknął obojętnie. Harry wzruszył ramionami, siadając po turecku na krześle. Malfoy odrobinę się zdziwił, kiedy Potter nie wydarł się na niego za obrażanie panny Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Domyślał się, że musiało się coś stać, skoro Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru odizolował się od swoich wszystkich rudych i szlamowatych przyjaciół.

-A tak właściwie to gdzie masz swoje walizki, Malfoy?

Wtedy oczy Draco niebezpiecznie się powiększyły i nie mówiąc nic pognał pędem do łazienki, wyjmując z kieszeni swoich spodni sześć malutkich, kompletnie przemokniętych drogich walizek.

-Na mokrą brodę Merlina!- zaklną po czym zaklęciem powiększył do normalnych rozmiarów swoje walizki, z których teraz woda kapała na bladoniebieskie kafelki łazienki Pottera. Ten wszedł chwilę po tym, i ze zdziwieniem oraz cichym gwizdnięciem spojrzał na wszystkie rzeczy Dracona.

-I mówisz, że masz tu same ubrania?

Jakieś 30 minut później, obaj młodzi czarodzieje uporali się z wywieszeniem wszystkich przemokniętych ubrań Malfoya, których, jak wydawało się Harry'emu było grubo ponad tysiąc. Same buty zajęły całą jego łazienkę, a wszystkie ciuchy Ślizgona można było zobaczyć w każdym pomieszczeniu jego domu. Musieli wyczarować dużo spinaczy do ubrań oraz sznurków, by jakoś upchać wszystkie rzeczy Malfoya, które z łatwością zapełniły średniej wielkości centrum handlowe. Teraz magicznie zaczarowane szmaty ścierały wodę z podłogi, ciągle kapiącą z odzieży Draco.

Harry opadł zmęczony na kanapę i na miłość do swoich wszystkich trzech kotów, jeszcze nigdy odkąd mieszkał w niemagicznym Londynie tak dobrze się nie bawił.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia Draco musiał zostać sam w wielkim domu Pottera, bowiem jego współlokator miał się w pracy spotkać ze swoją agentką.

Młodemu arystokracie wydawało się wręcz zabawne, że Wielki Zbawca Świata musiał mieć swoją agentkę, kimkolwiek ona była. Pomimo tego, że przez 3 lata tułał się po niemagicznym świecie, jeszcze wielu mugolskich rzeczy nie rozumiał.

Tak jak na przykład rozkład metra.

Mimo wszystkiego, bycie samemu było Draco jak najbardziej na rękę. Przynajmniej mógł w spokoju pościągać swoje (już na szczęście suche) ubrania. Trzymając w rękach swoją ulubioną, trochę wilgotną koszulkę z przyzwyczajenia rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie osuszające i przeklną siebie i Pottera za to, że wcześniej na to nie wpadli.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór kiedy Potter jak szalony biegał po domu z jego mokrymi ubraniami, a obok jego głowy wesoło szybowały kolorowe spinacze cały czas niesfornie przyczepiając się do włosów bruneta. Później, kiedy jego mieszkanie wyglądało jak publiczna pralnia, opadli na kanapę i po kilku minutach zasnęli oboje.

Rano Draco obudził się z lekko obolałym karkiem, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest przykryty kocem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby robił to wczorajszego wieczoru... Dopiero później dostrzegł kolorową, samoprzylepną kartkę na stole, która informowała, że Potter musiał wyjść na spotkanie ze swoją agentką. Kimkolwiek by ona nie była.

Przez resztę dnia Malfoy lubieżnie i z malutką pomocą magii składał ubrania w swoim nowym pokoju, który pokazał mu Bliznowaty.

Był duży i ku wielkiej radości Draco, ściany pomalowane były na zielono. Co prawda nie była to iście Ślizgoński kolor, ale lepszy taki niż żaden, powiedział sobie w myśli arystokrata, kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg tego pomieszczenia.

Wystrój pokoju nie był luksusowy, tak jak Draco lubił najbardziej. Okno było jedno, ale duże, więc przez dzień światło słoneczne oświetlało cały jego pokój, a w nocy, kiedy leżał w łóżku, mógł widzieć księżyc i piękne konstelację gwiazd. Firanki były proste, białe z ciemnobrązowymi żaluzjami. Meble były tego samego koloru (Malfoy wywnioskował, że to nowy ulubiony kolor Pottera). Oprócz gigantycznej (Merlinowi niech będą dzięki!) szafy, komody obok łóżka, biurka, praktycznego krzesła i dwóch regałów na książki nie było innych mebli. Na ścianach wisiały dwie repliki jednych z najsławniejszych obrazów, słoneczniki w wazonie oraz gwieździsta noc. Draco od razu rozpoznał artystę. Vincent van Gogh. Chociaż obrazy wydawały się dziwnie autentyczne..

Kiedy skończył upychać swoje rzeczy do szafy i komody, usiadł na łóżku nie wiedząc zbytnio co ma robić dalej. Mógłby nakarmić Wyświechtkę, chociaż Potter go o to nie prosił.

Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do kuchni, by wyjąć suchą karmę z jednej z dolnych półek. Nie za bardzo wiedział jak zawołać sierściucha, ponieważ na zwykłe "kici-kici" nie reagowała. Bezmyślnie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i mruknął "accio kot". Nie wiedział tylko, że Wyświechtka ma dwóch kumpli.

Kiedy wszystkie trzy koty zjawiły się w kuchni, od razu zaczęły nieprzyjemnie syczeć na Draco. Ten zdezorientowany cofnął się o krok. Jak się mógł domyślić pozostałe dwa koty były kocurami. Miały czarne obróżki a w serduszku swoje imiona. Ślizgon kucnął i powoli zaczął przysuwać swoją dłoń do czarnego kota, który jako jedyny nie starał się zabić go wzrokiem. Kocur przybliżył się do niego na dwa kroki, jakby dając mu pozwolenie na to, żeby go pogłaskał. Malfoy dotknął jego małej główki, a później obróżki, by z czerwonego serduszka odczytać imię. Rune. Brawo Potter, wyobraźnie masz naprawdę niezłą, pomyślał kąśliwie.

Nasypał pokarmu do metalowej miski i patrzył jak zwierzęta łapczywie zabrały się za jedzenie. Wymamrotał "biedne koty" i przysiadłszy obok nich obserwował Rune, który jako jedyny okazał mu troszkę swojego zaufania. Imienia trzeciego kota nie zdążył odczytać, bo wyrwał go natarczywy głos dzwonka. Wyjrzał przez kuchenne okno, nie odsuwając nawet firanki. Na schodach przed frontowymi drzwiami stali dwaj tędzy mężczyźni ubrani w czarne jak smoła ubrania. Draco miał trochę problemu z odgadnięciem kto to mógłby być, ale gdy jedna z tych okropnych, brodatych twarzy odwróciła się w jego stronę zrozumiał.

Aurorzy.

Cwany Potter! Wyszedł z domu, zamykając go tutaj, jak ptaka w klatce, tylko po to, żeby nasłać na niego dwóch najgroźniejszych aurorów. A on dał się tak podejść! I na dodatek nakarmił mu jego sierściuchy! Jeśli wyjdzie z tego cało, przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie zaufa czarodziejom.

Nie za bardzo wiedział gdzie mógłby się schować, toteż poszedł do swojego pokoju. Rune wierny jak pies, podążał za nim. Uśmiechnął się mimochodem. Był z niego całkiem miły kot. Znów usłyszał natarczywy dzwonek do drzwi, a po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Więc to dzisiaj? Dzisiaj znajdzie się w Azkabanie? Może będą tacy łaskawi i dadzą mu celę blisko matki i ojca.

Chociaż, gdyby chcieli by go dorwać nie kłopotali by się w dzwonienie dzwonkiem. Wtargnęli by tak, jak to robią wszyscy aurorzy. Z ciężkiego, wojskowego buta. Porwali by go, nadal siedzącego na ziemi w kuchni, patrzącego się na jedzące koty. Wolał spalić się żywcem.

Nawet znał takie zaklęcie. Żyły człowieka zaczęły płonąć żywym ogniem, a człowiek palił się od środka. Nauczył się tego kiedy był jeszcze śmierciożercą. Nienawidził wspominać tego okresu.

Kiedy odczekawszy pięć minut od ostatniego natarczywego wciskania dzwonka, postanowił zaryzykować wyjście do kuchni, by sprawdzić czy Akilper oraz Savage nadal czają się za drzwiami. Znów nie odsunąwszy firanki spojrzał na schodki przed domem. Jakie głośne było westchnięcie ulgi, kiedy spostrzegł, że są puste. Chwycił się w okolice dziury, w której powinno być jego serce. Coś tam szybko łomotało.

Jakąś godzinę po incydencie z aurorami wrócił Potter, szczęśliwy jak nigdy, niosąc za sobą dwie, lewitujące torby pełne zakupów.

-Ty!- warknął Draco celując w jego pierś. Harry spojrzał na niego szczerze zdziwiony. I może by się nawet przestraszył tego przeszywającego na wskroś spojrzenia, gdyby nie mruczący z rozkoszy Rune na jago ramieniu.

-Nie mów, że znów zmoczyłeś ubrania.

-Spadaj, Potter! O mało nie dostałem zawału, gdy twoi kumple AURORZY zapukali do twoich drzwi!- teraz Harry wydał się szczerze zdumiony. Co mieli do załatwienia w jego domu aurorzy?

-Ah tak!- palnął się z otwartej dłoni w czoło.-Umawialiśmy się na partyjkę remika, zapomniałem odwołać.- powiedział i jakby nigdy nic wszedł do kuchni, a dwie lewitujące torby podążyły za nim.

-Tak? To dlaczego mieli pełny strój aurorów?- nie dawał za wygraną Draco, podążając za Bliznowatym. Oparł ręce na biodrach, uprzednio zrzucając Rune ze swoich ramion.

-Jak to się mówi?- Potter udał, że się zastanawia.- Stała czujność. Nigdy nie wiesz, czy w jakimś domu nie ukrywa się były śmierciożerca.- zaśmiał się, jakby opowiedział jakiś genialny dowcip. Chociaż Draco nie było do śmiechu. Zaczął masować sobie skronie palcami wskazującymi. Westchnął głęboko.

-W każdym razie przepraszam cię, Malfoy. Jednak gdy chcesz ze mną mieszkać, musisz zaakceptować fakt, że czasami przychodzą do mnie aurorzy.

-Dobrze, zrozumiałem. Mam wtedy znikać, by dać chwilę intymności w waszym trójkącie.- oznajmił kąśliwie odgrywając się za poprzednią uwagę Gryfona. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pakując wszystkie produkty do lodówki i szafek. Draco ani śmiał mu pomóc. Ma za swoje przeklęty Potter!- Musimy porozmawiać w sprawie czynszu. Chcę dawać połowę, by tak jak ty mieć pełne prawo do tego domu.

-Żeby płacić połowę czynszu za ten dom, musisz znaleźć pracę.

-Bezproblemowo.- potwierdził.

-Mugolską pracę.- dodał Harry z cwanym uśmieszkiem. Później przyjrzał się uważnie blondynowi i robiąc z dwóch palców, kciuka i wskazującego prostokąt przyglądał się Malfoyowi.- Jesteś umiarkowanie przystojny, wymiary masz, więc myślę, że jako tako uszedłbyś za modela.

-Czekaj, czekaj. UMIARKOWANIE PRZYSTOJNY? Wyglądam nieporównywalnie i niezaprzeczalnie lepiej od wszystkich tych durnych modeli razem wziętych. Łącznie z tobą, Potter!

Harry zaśmiał się tylko pod nosem. Może mieszkanie z tym zakochanym w sobie Ślizgonie nie będzie jego najgorszą decyzją w życiu? Oh jak bardzo się mylił.

Następnego dnia Harry przekonał się o tym, kiedy rześki jak wiosenny poranek wstał i udał się do kuchni z zamiarem nakarmienia swoich trzech, puchatych przyjaciół. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, zastał Malfoy'a siedzącego na blacie kuchennym, przyglądającego się Rune, który ze smakiem pałaszował kawałek wczorajszego kurczaka.

-Polubił cię.- wymamrotał Harry, a Draco spojrzał na niego lekko zażenowany.

-Lubię koty. Nie są takie brudne, skaczące i śmierdzące jak psy. Są dumne, arystokratyczne, tak pewne siebie.- powiedział, zeskakując z blatu.

-To tak jak ty.

-Zrób mi kawę. Latte ze spienionym mlekiem, jeśli łaska.- odparł siadając przy stole jakby nie słysząc uwagi Gryfona.

-Słucham?- zapytał zdziwiony Harry, wpatrując się w blondyna jak zahipnotyzowany.

-Mam powtórzyć? Kawę latte.

-Nie jestem twoim skrzatem. Sam sobie zrób.- odparł oschle wstawiając wodę na SWOJĄ kawę. Malfoy to opacznie zinterpretował.

-Jestem twoim gościem dopóki nie będę pełnoprawnym współlokatorem.- oznajmił.

-Nie wiem czego bardziej nie chcę.

-Daj spokój, wiem, że marzysz tylko o tym był dzielił z tobą ten dom.

Ślizgon zrobił skwaszoną minę, a potem uśmiechnął się promiennie. Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu widział jak Malfoy się uśmiecha. Tak szczerze, bez cienia drwiny.

-Muszę wkrótce znaleźć pracę, rozumiesz. Dziękuje, skrzacie.- mruknął kiedy Gryfon postawił przed nim kubek latte.

-Ze spienionym mlekiem, tak, jak panicz sobie życzył.- zadrwił przysiadając się naprzeciwko niego ze swoją czarną kawą. Bez cukru, bez mleka. Tak jak lubił najbardziej.

-Pracujesz dzisiaj?- spytał nonszalancko blondyn spoglądając przez okno.

-Nie. Mam zamiar odwiedzić Miodowe Królestwo.- Malfoy słysząc znajomą nazwę ożywił się. Trzy lata! To będzie bite trzy lata kiedy ostatnio odwiedził Hogsmeade. Nie może przegapić takiej okazji.

-Pojadę z tobą.-powiedział niby obojętnie, starając się ukryć swoje podniecenie. Potter uniósł brew do góry.

-Jako Draco Malfoy? Chcesz zobaczyć swój nowy pokój w Azkabanie?- ponownie zadrwił wrzucając pusty kubek do zlewu.

-Możesz mnie wielosokować w jakiegoś przystojnego mugolskiego aktora.- zaproponował Malfoy.

-I niby skąd mam wziąć jego włosy?

-Nie wiem, Potter! To ty jesteś mężczyzną z trzema kotami. Nie wiadomo co jeszcze trzymasz w domu.

-Poważnie?- zapytał Malfoy przyglądając się w lustrze. Oczywiście nic nie mógł dostrzec, bo miał na sobie słynną pelerynę niewidkę Harry'ego Pottera.

-Jeśli będziesz siedział cicho to powinno się udać.

-Czyli mam brać z ciebie przykład? Nie dobrze.- Gryfon wywrócił oczami, myśląc, że Draco tego nie zauważy. A stał zupełnie przed nim, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy i przystojną twarz. Zdecydowanie jego wzrok przyciągało to pierwsze.

-Wyciągnij rękę, dam ci trochę proszku Fiuu.- powiedział Harry oglądając się za ramię. Malfoy zachichotał. Potter wyraźnie się wzdrygnął słysząc śmiech blondyna blisko niego. Nasypał na jego rękę proszek, a minutę później byli już w Hogsmeade.

-Niesamowite. Nic się nie zmieniło.- westchnął oczarowany Draco, a Harry uderzył z łokcia miejsce, gdzie wydawało mu się, Malfoy stał. Nie trafił. Ślizgon zachichotał.

-Postaraj się na nikogo nie wpaść i iść blisko mnie.- szepnął Harry.

Szli w kierunku Miodowego Królestwa, a Draco, jak na prawdziwego niewidzialnego czarodzieja przystało, zachowywał się naprawdę bezszelestnie. Mógł się nawet założyć, że Potter o nim już zapomniał.

Prawie każdy czarodziej który koło nich przechodził kiwał głową na przywitanie Harry'emu. Ten uprzejmie odpowiadał tym samym, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

W Miodowym Królestwie był prawdziwy tłok, co utrudniało Malfoy'owi nie obijanie się o przypadkowych uczniów Hogwartu.

Czy oni też się tak zachowywali mając 14 lat? Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć na zadane przez siebie pytanie kiedy jakiś dzieciak krzyknął na całe gardło:

-Patrzcie! Harry Potter!

Krzyki nastały ze zdwojoną siłą, a stado Hogwarckich uczniów rzuciło się na zdezorientowanego Gryfona. Malfoy pękał ze śmiechu widząc, jak Potter próbuje uwolnić się od jego małych fanów, mówiąc coś o kupnie cukierków dla wszystkich kiedy tylko się odsunął. Nie zadziałało. Dobrze, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na śmiejące się powietrze. Dzieciaki przekrzykiwały siebie nawzajem obskakując zażenowanego Harry'ego.

-Można autograf, psze pana?

-Ja chcę zdjęcie!

-Ja też!

-Ja pierwszy!

-Czy to słynne okulary?

-Niech pan pokaże różdżkę!

-O jaa!

-On pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!

-Mogę dotknąć pana blizny?

-Rany, jest pan super!

Interweniować musiała żona Flume'a, która zaczęła wyganiać natrętne dzieciaki dopóki w cukierni nie znaleźli się tylko we dwoje. No i chichoczący, schowany pod peleryną, Malfoy.

-Dziękuje proszę pani.- odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry, wygładzając swój pomięty płaszcz.

-Że też musiałeś sobie wybrać taki dzień jak dzisiaj. Co podać?

Potter zaczął wymieniać wszystkie słodycze jakie wpadły mu do głowy, a kiedy z wielkimi torbami pełnymi zakupów wyszedł ze sklepu westchnął głęboko. Draco podążał za nim, a kiedy znaleźli się z dala od tłumów, w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce między domami ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę.

-Jeśli spytasz mnie dlaczego mieszkam w niemagicznym Londynie odpowiedź zastałeś w Miodowym Królestwie.- odparł Potter opierając się plecami o ceglaną ścianę jednego z domów. Malfoy w odpowiedzi wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, a później dołączył do niego Harry. Śmiali się przez dobre dziesięć minut.


End file.
